Walking On Air
by Crazy Kat Productions
Summary: A slightly AU version of the scene when Elphie 'defies gravity', to the song Walking on Air by Kerli. Gelphie, one-shot, totes awesome.


**Hello children! ^^ I've missed fanfiction.. and I've barely been gone. xD oh well! anyways, if y'all have any requests, lemme know. Im a little short on idears lately. So here's my plan! Hitting random shuffle on my ipod.. Walking On Air by Kerli… and the topic/world….wicked :D there is my inspiration. this should be good. Gunna be slightly AU. Gelphie, too. Oneshot for now. **

I walked down the street, my spine straight and jaw clenched. The people stared at me, and I simply stopped and stared back. I cocked my head to one side and smiled eyes wide. There would be a quick intake of breath, and then the people would walk away. I continued doing this until I had walked all the way back to Shiz. Entering my dorm, I was slightly surprised to hear a quick squeal and running about.

"Elphie! You shouldn't be here!" Glinda ran up and hissed at me. I nodded briskly and ran to the bed.

"I know, my sweet. I know." Suddenly she pinned me to the bed and began sobbing.

"They are saying such horrible things, E-Elphie!" She hiccupped a little. "H-Horrible things about y-you… and I tried to tell them no, but I c-couldn't speak and they couldn't h-hear me and…!" She collapsed into sobs again. Ignoring the sting, I wiped her tears away, gazing at her rosy cheeks and sparkling blue eyes.

"You don't need to tell them anything, Glinda. Just because I'm an ugly green bean doesn't mean you have to take some of the blame, too."

"But you aren't ugly, Elphie. You know that." I sighed slightly.

"Yes, darling, I know. But to everyone else, I am. But that doesn't matter to me- but it does matter to you. Don't cry anymore- please. I forgive you." I kissed her quickly, before rising from the bed and grabbing a large red book and a broom.

"E-Elphie?" Glinda asked quietly. I looked back at her, and her eyes grew wide. My hair had fallen out of its braid, and my expression was obviously one of a wild animals. Glinda stood quickly and tried to embrace me, but I shook her off and ran to the roof.

"Shit," I whispered as the large cold drops burned into my skin. I could hear the click-clacking of heels following me desperately. I stood on the roof now, Shiz spreading out around me. In the distance, I could almost see the gleam of the Emerald City. It brought shame to the color green, I thought.

Placing the broom on the ground, I flipped through the pages of my Grimmerie. With a swipe of my hand, the rain ceased around me, as if an umbrella was covering the roof.

"Please don't go!" Glinda whispered, her hands clutching my waist as she ran into me. I looked at her for a moment, and then began to sing very softly. It was the only song I knew, and I had sung it since I was little. Somehow, it was connected with the spell to stop the rain- so as I child I sang it so I could go outside and not be burned.

"I heard there was a sacred chord… that David played and it pleased the Lord… but you don't really care for music, do you?" She smiled up at me, eyes full of tears. "It goes like this… the fourth, the fifth-" I could hear shouts from guards below us, having spotted me- the Wicked witch. "The minor fall, the major lift…" I only sang louder.

"The baffled king composes, Hallelujah. Hallelujah… hallelujah… hallelujah… hallelujah." Now the rain stopped all together, and I hugged Glinda tight and then returned to the Grimmerie.

"You're a beautiful singer, Elphaba." She whispered.

I muttered the incantation and felt the broom rise below me and sat on it. The wind picked up, and I smiled at Glinda.

"You know that I love you… go on." And I sped off, feeling like I was walking on air.

_I am walking on air_

_I am walking on air _

_I am walking on air. _

_Do you know what it's all about? Are you brave enough to figure out? Know that you can set your world on fire, if you are strong enough to leave your doubts. Feel it, breathe it, believe it, and you'll be walking on air. _

_Go try, go fly, so high, and you'll be walking on air. _

_I knew that I could feel that, I feel like I am walking on air. _


End file.
